witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Olajok
For more information regarding olajok, '''see' a Olajok kategória.'' Olajok are blade enhancements which provide specific, though temporary, additional qualities to silver and steel swords. Some oils are sword specific, while others are general purpose. Bázisokkal :* Receptek a 3 összetevők vagy az összetevők 4 require a jó minőségű base , :* Receptek a 5 összetevők require a nagyon jó minőségű base. Notes :* All olajok have a duration of 24 hours, or "long". :* Only one olaj can be applied per sword at a time. The effects do not stack. Using a new olaj on a sword will replace any current olaj and its corresponding effects. Univerzális olajok Italic text in Effect column reflects the in-game text whilst mousing over a sword to which an oil has been applied. | Brown Oil accelerates bleeding; creatures lacking a circulatory system are immune to its effects. Considerable chance of causing Bleeding in foes with every hit |- | align="center" | 32px|Crinfrid Olaj || 32px|center|effect icon || Crinfrid Olaj | | A blade coated with this substance causes crippling pain to a wounded creature; creatures which do not feel pain are immune to its effects. Considerable chance of inflicting Pain on foes with every hit |- | align="center" | 32px|Akasztott Ember Méreg || 32px|center|effect icon || Akasztott Ember Méreg | | This blade coating poisons wounded opponents, yet it is ineffective against monsters whose physiology differs greatly from that of humans. Considerable chance of Poisoning foes with every hit |- | align="center" | 32px|Pengezsír || || rejtély olaj || ismeretlen || Ez a zsír elbánik a rozsdával, és feljavítja a rossz minoségu pengéket. Found (not reliably) in the Kikimór királynő's lair (on her body?), on the farkasember's body, on Azar Javed's body, in a chest in the old mine and in the trunk in the striga's chamber. Testing performed on said low-quality weapons such as the Rusty Sword have yielded no results. |} Olajok az ezüst kard Except for Argentia, these oils can also be used on steel swords, it is simply preferable to use a silver sword against the creatures for which they are intended. | Witchers coat their silver blades with Argentia, which increases the effectiveness of silver, but weakens steel blades. Damage inflicted increased by 60% (silver sword); Reduced Damage incurred (steel sword) |- | align="center" | 32px|Rovarelleni Olaj || 32px|center|effect icon || Rovarelleni Olaj | | A blade coated with this substance inflicts increased damage on all insectoids creatures. Damage inflicted on insectoids increased by 100% |- | align="center" | 32px|Dögevő Elleni Olaj || 32px|center|effect icon || Dögevő Elleni Olaj | | A blade coated with this substance inflicts increased damage on necrophages. Damage inflicted on necrophages increased by 100% |- | align="center" | 32px|Ornitoszaurusz Elleni Olaj || 32px|center|effect icon || Ornitoszaurusz Elleni Olaj | | A blade coated with this substance inflicts increased damage on ornithosaur. Damage inflicted on ornithosaur increased by 100% |- | align="center" | 32px|Kísértetelleni Olaj || 32px|center|effect icon || Kísértetelleni Olaj | | A blade coated with this substance inflicts increased damage on specters. Damage inflicted on specters increased by 100% |- | align="center" | 32px|Vámpír Elleni Olaj || 32px|center|effect icon || Vámpír Elleni Olaj | | A blade coated with this substance causes increased damage to all types of vampires. Damage inflicted on vampires increased by 100% |} Ártalmas az olaj These blade coatings actually harm your blade, so beware! Lásd még: Blade enhancement, Főzetek és Bombák Kategória:Olajok Kategória:Alkímia Kategória:Tárgyak cs:Oleje de:Öle el:Έλαια en:Oil es:Aceites fr:Huiles it:Unguenti pl:Oleje ru:Масла